


Count Your Blessings

by Candipeach26



Series: In The Mood [6]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candipeach26/pseuds/Candipeach26
Summary: Julia's having a rough time of it.  Her lovely Scottish husband provides...distraction.  Of the best kind.





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is literally just therapy for me that I figured I'd post. Unplanned, but very necessary. It's been the shittiest week I can remember in a very long time, and while I don't have a hot Scotsman kissing my boo-boos and making it all better, I can think of someone who DOES.
> 
> So here's some vicarious smut to tide y'all over until Helmand gets another chapter. Enjoy.  
-Candi
> 
> P.S.: Fair warning: there's some anatomy kink in here, for the OT student in me. And I have absolutely no shame about it. So. ;)

* * *

Julia needed to close her eyes. 

And keep them closed. 

Needed to forego checking e-mails, or texts, or calling anyone, or signing off on another document, or hefting a pen for any reason, really. 

Or utilizing any of her nonexistent energy to talk to yet another assistant or MP or cabinet minister, or give a speech, or do anything that required any effort or input at all from her end.

She was unequivocally DONE. With everyone. With everything.

And that included David.

* * *

Not that he’d done anything wrong. 

No, not at all.

Unless one counted her new husband’s startling propensity to walk around in as little clothing as possible while at home ‘wrong’. They’d take one look at the _view_, likely do a double-take, and change their position instantly.

So the fact that he clearly intended to stroll around their vacation cottage all weekend in nothing but a tight pair of short briefs and the occasional apron when he cooked really didn’t faze Julia at all.

Rather, it was the fact that he was doing so…and Julia hadn’t the slightest inclination to do remotely anything about it.

No energy for sex. Not even a quickie. 

None.

And she’d warned David as much while caught up in their embrace the first night she’d blustered in from her flight, utterly depleted in mind, body and spirit, eyes red and sight blurred from sheer fatigue, her head pounding and her limbs like jelly. He’d literally greeted her at the door in his skivvies, looking for all the world like some beautifully hirsute, built Scottish male model, dark curls damp from the shower and smelling heavenly, all warm and spicy and masculine as he wrapped strong arms around her, murmuring a soft greeting into her hair.

“Oi, you alright?”

David had pulled away, noticing how she’d hardly had the strength to return his hug, how she’d sagged in his arms and fought tears at just how goddamn _good_ it felt to be held close by him. She didn’t protest at all as he silently pried her luggage from her hands and placed it in the front hall before sweeping her up and carrying her to bed, letting her encircle her arms around his shoulders, tuck her head in the heated crook of his neck. 

He’d laid her in bed with all the gentleness in the world. Whispered that he’d put on the kettle for her and make a cup of tea. Removed her heels, pulled a soft, thin cashmere blanket over her body. Implored her to rest as he planted a light kiss on her temple before heading to the kitchen.

Julia blearily wondered what incredible deed she’d performed in a former life to deserve the man currently doting on her hand and foot, eyes closing even as she watched David retreat, all the glorious muscles of his naked back shifting in sensual harmony. 

She was long asleep before he returned with the cuppa, out like a light as she finally succumbed to the bone-deep exhaustion permeating every cell of her body. 

* * *

And she stayed in bed for the rest of the night and most of the next day. 

Curled in the fetal position. 

Barely moving, even as she'd felt David remove the blanket and gently help remove her suit the night before, leaving her in her camisole and panties before tucking her beneath the sheet. The bed dipped a little as he'd gotten in, shutting off the light and settling in close.

She heard him rise for his usual 5:30 AM run, moving quietly around their bedroom. Kissing her on the cheek before departing.

Slept through his return, though she heard him shower and collapse back into bed, sneaking an arm around her waist and spooning her as he sighed heavily.

Julia didn’t awake fully until about 5 that evening, remaining on her belly. Turning her head tiredly to her side and staring outside through the double patio doors leading to the side garden. Fairly shocked to see the autumn foliage outside their cottage bathed in the rays of the setting sun.

“Alright, sleeping beauty. It’s time.”

She groaned aloud at David’s imploration, putting a pillow over her head even as she heard him walk over to her side of the bed. He stayed quiet, but she could tell he wasn’t going away.

Julia peered out from beneath it after a moment, noticing her eyeline was basically at the level of David’s well-proportioned, powerful thighs. The view was positively sublime, even as she inwardly balked at the merest thought of getting up and accomplishing anything.

“I’m not ready.”

“Julia…”

“David, I’m tired.”

“I noticed, love. But it’s getting awfully lonely here without you. A man can only chop so much wood before he craves…other activities…”

She sucked her teeth as he laughed, pulling the pillow fully from her face before climbing atop the bed and straddling her waist from behind.

“No sex this weekend. The shop is closed for business. I meant what I said,” she muttered, even as she felt the telltale flush of arousal come to life at the familiar weight of him atop her body. 

“We don’t have to make love, Julia,” he replied quietly, leaning down to tug at her lobe with his teeth, tracing the curve of her ear with feather-soft presses of his lips. “Not if you’re exhausted. I want you, all the time. You know that. But if it’s too much right now…”

“I’m just…” Julia paused, not even able to truly describe how dejected and low she really felt, feeling David’s thoughtful gaze upon her profile as she sighed, hating that she was suddenly fighting back tears.

“Talk to me,” he implored softly, rubbing her back. “Do you want a massage while you do?”

“…Yes,” she rasped, voice shaky as she bit her lip, feeling so damned fragile as she felt David reach down beneath the hem of her camisole and begin to lift it up.

“Off?”

“Yes.” Julia raised her body a little, letting him slide it off her before sinking the side of her face back into the pillow. David’s strong hands descended upon her stiffened neck, his fingers rhythmically tapping the tense muscles, willing a bit of circulation into their fibers.

“Gods, you’re tight!” he exclaimed, shifting atop her as he began to put a light pressure behind his touch. At the time they’d married, Julia had honestly no idea just how exquisite her husband would be at giving massages. David was born for it: naturally skilled, confessing to her at the time that his pre-med yearnings and the crankiness of an angry, pregnant wife had led to him researching all these massage methods and honing his craft to keep some sort of transient peace at the time. She recalled him ruefully explaining how it obviously hadn’t held his first marriage together, but he was honestly so damn good at it (like everything else he tried, which was infuriating as hell), that Julia could see any fights in their future being resolved rather easily this way.

She sighed as he pressed his thumbs into the dense muscle of her shoulders. “Your traps are just awful, Julia. Gotta spend a lot of time here.”

“Traps?”

Now it was David’s turn to sigh. “Trapezius muscles, love.”

“Sorry, Dr. Budd. I studied law. Not back anatomy.” 

She felt rather than saw him grin as he bent down, kissing her bunched-up shoulders. “I’ll teach you, then. Trapezius.” His mouth moved down the slope of her shoulder, kissing its curve gently. “Deltoid.”

“David…”

Her husband didn’t stop despite her warning tone, despite the fact that his sexy accent murmuring Latin anatomical terms against her bare skin was really doing the **most** to turn her on. 

And she didn’t WANT to be turned on. _For fuck’s sake…_

“Supraspinatus,” he drawled hotly, planting another hot kiss above the blade of her scapula before working his way closer to her spine. “Rhomboids beneath your traps, Julia. Are you listening? There’s a quiz later...”

“David, please…” 

“Okay, okay,” he relented with amusement, planting one last kiss at the base of her neck before resuming his massage. “Lesson over. Talk to me.”

Julia took a deep breath, resolving to just let it out, release what had been weighing on her mind for weeks now, what with the horrendous elections and the bad press and the ceaseless mud-slinging, the public protests and outcries, the way she was beginning to feel queasy at even the thought of getting in on Monday mornings and starting another hellish week.

So she said it. 

Voice quavering, but message succinct and clear.

“I’m thinking about stepping down.”

David’s hands stopped entirely.

“From being PM.”

It was out. Julia couldn’t take it back, fighting the clot of tears suddenly closing up her throat.

“Yes.”

Seconds passed in silence before David resumed his massage, hands a little more tender as he worked his way downward.

“Tell me more.”

And so she told him. 

The anxiety she was beginning to feel. The dread. The feeling that she could never do enough or do anything right in her position. These were concerns she’d been brushing aside all her life, forging ahead, never worrying about what others thought, leaping directly into the storms her ambitions created and taking on every gust of negativity that threatened to knock her down. 

It hurt that a part of her was simply ready to give up, to move on, to pass the post on after three long years and countless won battles.

But that was exactly how she felt. 

“What happens if you leave?” David asked after she’d expanded at length on it, the pillow damp with her tears as she felt him steadily moving south, loosening up everything he could touch, those miraculous hands now working on the slender contours of her thighs.

Julia felt faintly sick at the thought. The gloating, the cheering of her enemies. The backlash of her staunchest supporters. All the bills she’d enacted gone to waste, no doubt overthrown by an overzealous opposition at the earliest opportunity.

“I don’t know,” she whispered, truly not wanting to deliberate it any further. David, wise man that he was, took the hint, letting the silence reign once more as he moved onto her calves and feet before rising up and straddling her hips again.

“I’d still love you,” he quietly reminded her, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth. “It doesn’t matter if you’re PM or not. I’m here for you regardless, Julia.”

“Thank you,” she breathed, already feeling lighter, as if she were surfacing again just by dint of having spoken on it, having released it into the air. Giving voice to one of her deepest, most shame-filled admissions that she wasn’t good enough, and being loved _anyway_, still felt new for her.

Affirming. Special. Wonderful beyond words.

“Of course,” David responded softly, moving to rise. Julia felt just how aroused her husband was as he shifted against her, bulge unmistakably prominent through the thin cotton of his briefs as it prodded against her lower back. 

“I’ll…go. Let you get some more rest,” he whispered as he climbed from atop her and regained his footing next to the bed, no doubt seeking to honor her wishes and escape to the bathroom in order to handle his rather sizable issue. “Check on you in a little while.”

“Wait.”

“Julia…” There was a needy edge to his voice as he turned back, eyes immediately drawn to her bare breasts as she turned to lie on her side, regarding him.

“Come here.”

“You said no sex," His eyes were beseeching, pleading with her to stop even as he watched her pull the sheet away from her body, hooking thumbs beneath her panty line as she slid them down and off and tossed them away.

“Come here, David,” she whispered, crooking a finger, beckoning him close.

He shook his head even as he drew close again, swallowing thickly as she reached up and pulled his boxers down, freeing his swollen, flushed cock to her gaze. 

“Love, don’t do this for me. If you don’t want to—”

“Shhhh,” she whispered, signaling for him to straddle her again, watching him tentatively comply with her subtle demands. David now straddled her at the waist, his thighs on either side of her hips, heavy cock resting against her abdomen. Julia slid down a little more beneath him, cupping her breasts in hand and letting his erection slide in between the soft, round mounds of flesh.

“Oh my God,” he hissed at first contact, closing his eyes tightly as she massaged his shaft, slowly moving his hips back and forth a little as she pressed her breasts even closer together to enclose his aching sex. She watched his face contort in pleasure as she played with her nipples, pinching them until their peaks were bright pink and impossibly taut, raising her head and darting her tongue out to lick the tip of his cock each time he thrust forward towards her mouth.

“Julia…” A definite warning in David's tone, his brilliant blue eyes darkening with barely-restrained sexual need. She felt similarly gone, beyond all reticence or resistance as she parted her thighs for him, letting him roughly claim her mouth as he slid down her body and hefted one long, coltish leg over his hip.

There didn’t exist a need for lusty words or invitation between them, no fancy introductions needed for their coupling to happen. David positioned himself and thrust in immediately, exhaling hard as Julia issued a luscious moan, her pussy contracting tightly around him at the sudden intrusion.

“C’mon,” she urged breathlessly, sensing he wanted to stop and make sure she was okay, wrapping both legs around his waist and pressing her heels into the thick muscles of his ass. He followed her lead, bowing his head and getting down to it, fucking her with a taut, sexy rhythm that made their flesh slap loudly in the heated air. Julia’s fingers mussed his curls as she greedily sought out his mouth, briefly sucking on his bottom lip before letting their tongues have their wild, passionate tussle.

“Fuck…Julia…” David was holding back for her, breaking off from their kiss and burying his face in the sweaty valley between her bouncing breasts, restless hands pressing her thighs apart even more as his thrusts went deeper and his hips circled just a little, angling his cock to hit all the inner sweet spots. 

She gasped, wanting nothing more than to come with him, sliding fingers down to rub desperately at her clit as his breathing got louder and harsher and her sharp moans pierced the air; as she felt him begin to shake desperately in their embrace; as her fingers flew and the fiery sparks of sensation low between her thighs began to spread everywhere; as she finally ruptured, pulsing everywhere, _pleasure everywhere_, feeling his ass grow taut beneath her ankles as he arched his back suddenly; shouting her name as she felt him begin to flow, then overflow within her, their mutual pleasure creating a delicious, sticky warmth between their bodies as she held him close, letting his head rest atop her chest.

He finally raised his face to hers, still regaining his breath, cocky smile firmly in place. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“That you wouldn’t last. ‘No sex’ my arse, Julia. You want me.”

“Oh my God, David—”

He grinned, suddenly full of himself, getting entirely carried away. “I knew that if I just walked around in nothing but me skivvies, you wouldn’t be able to resist. You’ve wanted me from day one, just admit it.”

“The _arrogance_, David.” Julia laughed, well and truly laughed, for the first time in about a good two weeks. “I’m not going to feed such a horrendous ego. It isn’t good for you.”

“Aye. But **you** are,” he reminded her, kissing her again, rendering all of her concerns mute for the moment as they connected on that level and so many more. 

And Julia was absolutely certain that if she walked away from it all tomorrow, left 10 Downing and all the stress and ambition and power behind, that she’d still be the luckiest woman alive.

Because what mattered most to her was right here. In her arms. 

_Loving her anyway._

And he wasn’t going anywhere.

* * *

Julia gave her cares away. 

Held David close. 

Closed her eyes.

And counted her blessings anew.

* * *


End file.
